


On A Dark and Stormy Night

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [32]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Quiet lovemaking on a stormy night.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: ACD Fics [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368016
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	On A Dark and Stormy Night

I walked quietly down the hallway, candle in hand. Outside a storm lashed against the windows, the sort of night not fit for man or beast. Occasionally lightning illuminated the darkness, a loud peal of thunder following closely on its heels.

We were supposed to have returned to London that afternoon, the mystery solved and our case concluded. But the weather had other ideas and our host had insisted that we stay the night, as the local river had a history of going over its banks and covering the road at times like these.

The lightning momentarily lit up a picture frame and I stopped in front of it to look closer. It was our host in his younger years, with his wife and daughter. The daughter had been the target of an over-amorous suitor who had been attempting to get her protective father out of the way and refused to accept her no.

The daughter had sought Holmes's help and we were able to intervene. The erstwhile suitor had been taken away by the constabulary and her father's health was recovering from the slow poisoning he'd been receiving. I was just returning from one final check on him, satisfied that he would be returned to full physical health.

I glanced around the dark hall, though surely I was alone, then stepped into Holmes's room. It was dangerous to do so, but the household was asleep and I knew that he would be awake.

Holmes was reclined in the bed with a book turned towards the lamp on the bedside. I paused a moment to admire his silhouette and the long lines of his body.

He put the book aside and looked up at me, reaching over to turn down the lamp. I put down the candle on the dresser and blew it out, leaving us in stormy darkness.

By memory I climbed into bed, finding his face and cupping his cheek. He hummed softly into my kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist. "All is well?" he asked.

"Indeed," I said, kissing him again, sliding my tongue into his mouth.

He moaned softly and lay back, the rain covering up his quiet noises as I pushed up his nightshift. It might have been dangerous and foolhardy, but I could no more resist my desire than I could stop the tides or the weather.

And Holmes wanted me just as badly. Often after a case he had a need for connection, as if my love was a reminder of the good in this world. I settled between his thighs, eager, but wanting to draw the moment out.

Sometimes in these moments, we whispered to one another. Declarations we could never make in daylight. Oaths we would keep until our last breaths. Our hearts were full to overflowing and the physical release was only the barest fraction of importance.

Nevertheless, I took him in hand, kissing his throat. The thunder had moved away, though the rain continued, His hands moved over my body, feather-soft, moaning softly against my hair. I felt his body rise with every pull, giving himself over, trusting in me.

Kissing his lips one more time, I scooted down and swallowed around him. He bit back a groan, hands on my shoulders as I worshiped him. There was no greater holiness than to be surrounded by his love and desire.

I knew that he felt just as strongly for me. Our lives before had been sometimes difficult, but I was glad for every step that had eventually brought us together. 

Holmes turned his head to muffle himself against his pillow as he came, ambrosia across my tongue. I worked him through the aftershocks, leaning up to kiss him gently when he was done. 

He smiled against my lips and rolled me onto my back, eager to return the favor. I groaned softly as he swallowed me down, toying with his hair, safe and adored in his arms.

I was already very close from taking care of him, and he always knew exactly how to touch me, so it didn’t take long for him to bring me over my crest. I moaned softly as pleasure washed over me.

He tucked me away and moved to lay in my arms. Soon enough I'd have to go back to my own room, but for now I could hold him as the rain slowed and the storm moved off. I was his shelter and he was mine.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter @merindab


End file.
